Algesios kleiner Aufstieg
diese CP-Figur noch nicht kennt, sollte vorerst meine erste CP [[Algesio: Ein Teufel auf Abwegen] lesen.] Ich liebe die Menschenwelt. Ja wirklich! Partys… Drogen… Sex… Eine wundervolle Abwechslung im Vergleich zu den tristen Aufgaben eines Folterknechts in der Hölle! Mit den oberflächlichen Dingen der menschlichen Massen verdiene ich mehr als gut. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass die Menschenwelt… auch einige lästige Dinge beherbergt. 'Ein kleiner Ausflug' Tiefste Nacht. Der Mond schien groß und hell in dem wolkenlosen Himmel, während ich in meiner Limousine saß und mich zu meinen Bestimmungsort fahren ließ. “Eigentlich… bin ich keiner, der viele Fragen stellt.”, begann mein Chauffeur vorne. “Aber ich muss mich schon wundern was Algesio - der reichste Modeschöpfer von ganz Magedon - ausgerechnet in einen Friedhof zu suchen hat.” Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, während ich noch schweigend an meinem Martini nippte. Mit ruhiger Stimme erklärte ich ihm: “Für jeden neuen Trend… jede neue Kreation… braucht man eine Inspiration. Ich als Modedesigner erschaffe Kunst in Stoff. Und ein Künstler… sucht stets nach seiner Muse.” “Auf… dem Friedhof?”, fragte er misstrauisch. Und ich lächelte: “Ja… es ist wieder Zeit, wo viele Jugendliche das Bestreben haben sich von der Gesellschaft abzugrenzen unabhängig davon ob sie die schwarze Szene wirklich kennen oder nicht. Sie wollen individuell sein… und ziehen das gleiche schwarz an. Und damit sie auch wirklich nur mein schwarz kaufen, muss diese Kollektion was wahrlich besonderes sein… und dafür… brauche ich eben Inspiration. Verstehen sie?” “Äh… ja.”, er verstummte schließlich. Zufrieden trank ich nun meinen Martini aus und schon nach wenigen Metern… erreichten wir mein Ziel: Der Hopeless Cementary. thumb|left|666px|Ein Abschnitt des Friedhofs. Das war der größte Friedhof der Stadt… unzählige Tote… unzählige Leichen, die unter der Erde rotten… Die Limousine hielt direkt am Eingang des Friedhofs an und der Chauffeur stieg aus. Er öffnete mir die Tür. “Bitte schön, Algesio. Wir sind an ihrem Ziel angekommen.”, sagte er. Ich stieg aus. “Ähm… soll ich sie begleiten?” “Ne… nicht nötig.” antwortete ich. “Ähm… sind sie sich sicher?” “Ja… kommen sie in zwei - nein… sagen wir in drei Stunden wieder und holen mich dann ab.” Schweigend begab sich mein Chauffeur wieder in die Limousine und fuhr dann weg. Als dann das Fahrzeug aus meiner Sichtweise verschwand, betrat ich den Friedhof. Ich muss schon sagen, dass der gesellschaftliche Stand, in denen die Menschen einst geboren sind, sie auch bis in den Tod verfolgt. Die höchsten Tiere wurden unter großen, prunkvoll verzierten Gräbern bestattet… oder liegen in stilvoll gestalteten Gruften… Die einfachen Arbeiter liegen unter schlichten… fast schäbig anmutenden Grabsteinen. Und wenn man ganz unten ist… tja… dann konnte man sich nicht mal ein Grabstein leisten und musste sich stattdessen mit einer kleinen Urne und einer Steinplatte begnügen…. Das was ich meinen Chauffeur erzählt hab, war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Meine menschliche Hülle ist leicht zu pflegen. Doch mein eigentlicher Körper… hungert schon seit längeren nach etwas ganz anderen. Und das… werde ich genau hier finden. Ein kühler Wind setzte ein. Wehte mir die weißen Haare ins Gesicht. Dann… spürte ich’s! Brachte mir ein Schmunzeln. Sie sind in der Nähe… genau das was ich suche! Ich erreichte dann eins der Friedhofsplätze, wo einige Bänke rum standen und die Wege schwach mit den Laternen beleuchtet worden sind. Schon nach wenigen Schritten sah ich sie. Drei Jugendliche. Ein glatzköpfiger, bullig gebauter Mann… dessen Schädel von ein Stück Auspuffrohr durchbohrt wurde. Ein junger fesch aussehender Bursche… wo sein linker Arm und ein Teil seiner Brust fehlten. Und eine junge Dame… mit blasser Haut, eingefallene Wangen und unzählige Löchern an ihren Unterarmen. Sie alle saßen auf einer Bank, direkt unter der Laterne. Die Jugendlichen sprachen wild durcheinander… erschienen aufregt… verwirrt… total aufgebracht. Ich ging zu ihnen. “Verloren?”, fragte ich. Irritiert schaute sie auf und erblickten mich. “Ihr wirkt so verloren… so als ob ihr nicht wüsstet, wohin ihr gehen könnt.” Der hübsche Bursche mit dem fehlenden Arm ging als erster zu mir hinüber und sagte: “Warte mal… du… du kannst uns sehen?” “Aber selbstverständlich kann ich euch sehen, ihr Dummerchen.”, antwortete ich. “Mein geschultes Auge kann schnell solche… Auffälligkeiten erkennen.” Das Weib und der Glatzkopf drehten ihre Blicke weg. Ihnen schien es wohl unangenehm zu sein… Er meinte dann zu mir: “Wir… wissen selbst, dass wir komisch aussehen… Kannst du uns verraten was hier grad abgeht? Was ist mit uns geschehen? Wieso sehen wir… SO aus?!” “Und warum können wir diesen Ort nicht verlassen?”, fragte das Weib. “Wir können hier nicht weg.” “Als ob unsichtbare Wände uns an diesen verschissenen Friedhof halten…”, meinte der Glatzkopf. Ich musste über ihre Worte so was von lachen… “Hey! Was lachst du so blöd?!”, fragte einer von ihnen verärgert. Und ich antwortete: “Na die Sache ist doch offensichtlich… ich mein, kommt schon… seid ihr wirklich so abgrundtief dumm?” Verwirrt blickten die Drei mich an. “Ihr seid… tot.” Entsetzt schrien sie: “Was?!”, und ich erklärte: “Ihr drei seid vor kurzem gestorben.” Zuerst blickte ich auf den Burschen. “Du… wurdest anscheinend von einem Zug überrollt. Ob Unfall oder Selbstmord spielt eigentlich gar keine Rolle. Hm, schade eigentlich… hattest so ein hübsches Gesicht gehabt.” Ich schaute zum Glatzkopf. “Explosion eines Autos denke ich… durch eigene Dummheit verursacht?” Letztendlich schaute ich zum Weib. “Überdosis… schätze ich…” Sie alle schwiegen nun. Hmmm… ich hatte wohl richtig geschätzt. “Ihr… fragt euch bestimmt, wieso ihr hier seid… nicht wahr?”, begann ich. “Also nicht im Himmel seid? Tja… lasst es mich mal so formulieren: Ihr habt zu viel Scheiße gebaut. Deswegen will der Gute da oben euch nicht haben.” Das bleiche Weib schrie hysterisch rum: “Was?! Was soll das heißen wir haben Scheiße gebaut? Ich bin doch jeden Tag zur Kirche gegangen!” Hehehe… wie schnell sich für etwas Gutes halten, sobald sie sich mit etwas guten schmücken… “Seht es endlich ein… ihr seid keine gute Menschen… ihr seid scheiße… so scheiße, dass der gute Herr selbst kein Bock auf euch hat! Schon bald werdet ihr eure Erinnerungen verlieren… eure Emotionen… ja sogar eure Identität! Ihr seid verdammt… und werdet verschlungen.”, sprach ich. Da war es! Die Gier… die Vorfreude… endlich wieder etwas zu verschlingen. Es… ließ meine Augen aufglühen! Erschrocken wichen sie zurück und der einarmige Bursche sprach wieder zu mir: “Was… bist du überhaupt?!” Ich grinste breit: “Einst folterte ich für mein Meister Gesindel wie euch um sie dann anschließend zu verspeisen. Doch da ich mich meinen Meister entsagt habe… überspringe ich den Teil und komm gleich ins Fressen über!” Plötzlich packte der Bursche mich und das Glühen meiner Augen verschwand! Er versuchte mir wohl den Hals zuzudrücken… “Bild dir ja nicht ein, dass wir uns von einen Wicht wie dir verspeisen lassen…”, zischte er. “Genau!”, meinte das Weib. Und der bullige Typ: “Zur Not werden wir dich vernichten…” Ich packte die Hand des Burschen und warf ihn schnell per Schulterwurf zur Boden! Die drei staunten nicht schlecht. Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Menschenhülle und zeigte ihnen meine wahre Gestalt! Dreieckmaul… Langes weißes Haar… Scharfe Klauen… Lange Arme… Oh ja! Das ist meine Dämonengestalt! Ich stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus und sie liefen weg. Hach! Amateure! Ich begab mich auf alle viere und sprang zuerst auf das Weib. Sie ging sofort zur Boden. Gerade wollte ich selbst zuschlagen, als sie plötzlich selbst lauthals schrie. Etwas in ihrem inneren leuchtete grünlich auf und eine plötzliche Druckwelle stieß mich weg. Schnell stand ich wieder auf. Grrr… der Verfall setzt bei einer verdammten Seele wohl hier schneller ein als in der Hölle. Ich schaute zu den beiden anderen Verdammten und es geschah das gleiche mit ihnen. Nun hatten sie ihr Äußeres komplett verloren. thumb|316px|Verdammte Seele in der Menschenwelt... Ihre Umrisse… schemenhaft. Ihre Leiber… dunkelgrün und durchsichtig. Ihre Augen giftig grün… Und die Hände, sowie ihr unterer Leib… endeten an zerrissenen Fetzen. Eines der Verdammten stürmte an vorn und rammte mich. Er zog mich mit nach oben und wollte mich wegschleudern, doch ich schlug ihn weg! Als ich wieder auf den Boden landete, verstreuten sich die verdammten Seelen. Hmpf! Ihr wollt spielen also? Könnt ihr gerne haben! Ich spiele gerne… Ich verfolgte die Verdammten in jede Ecke dieses Friedhofs. Einer von ihnen brachte ein paar Grabsteine zu schweben und warf sie auf mich. Aber ich war schnell und zertrümmerte die Grabsteine mit meinen Schlägen. Ich sprang zu der Seele und packte sie. Ohne zu zögern öffnete ich mein Maul und verschlang die Seele in einem Stück. Ooohhh jaaa… tat das gut! Noch zwei verdammte Seelen blieben übrig. Eines der Verdammten flog durch die Gruften. Ich rannte hinterher und schnappte nach ihm. Flink wich es meinen Griffen aus. Doch schlau verbarg ich mich hinter eins der Gruften. Es flog hindurch und ich schnappte es mir! Ich schlang es hinunter! Auch die letzte Seele erwischte ich! Zufrieden stand ich nun. Zugegeben… die Folter davor fehlte mir schon… sie war für mich so was wie ein Vorspiel beim Sex. Aber egal… nun war ich in der Menschenwelt und mein Hunger nach Seelen war fürs erste gestillt. “Da… mihi… velamen!”, sprach ich und meine menschliche Hülle formte sich erneut. Dünner Körper… langes, weißes Haar… und ein schwarzer Anzug… Mein menschliches Äußeres hatte sich nicht viel verändert bis auf gelegentliche Wechsel der Kleidung. Immer noch erbärmlich… Egal… man kann nicht alles haben. Ich muss nicht mehr die undankbaren Aufgaben des Folterknechtes machen und bin von meinen Gebieter unabhängig. Ich kann mich begnügen wann und wo immer ich will… mehr brauch ich nicht. Nun war es aber an der Zeit für mich zu verschwinden! '“Der Heilige”' Ich verließ das Schlafzimmer, sammelte meine Jeans ein und zog sie mir an, um nicht mehr komplett nackt zu sein. Die Feier letzte Nacht war genauso lohnend wie die zuvor… und ebenso berauschend. Die Loft war ein wenig verwüstet, weil es ein wenig… wild zuging. Neben der Couch lag eine offene Umhängetasche. Ich griff hinein und holte mir… eine Heroinspritze hervor. Die letzte Spritze… gut! Ohne zu zögern stach ich die Spritze mir in die Vene und injizierte mir so den Stoff. Der Rausch setzte ein und ich grinste vor mich hin. “Ähhh… ist es wirklich eine gute Idee sich direkt vor der Arbeit zuzudröhnen?”, unterbrach da jemand. Hinter mir direkt am Türrahmen stand ein Kerl. Muskulös… etwas älter von Äußeren, allerdings ohne Bart… Kurze Haare… Genau nach meinen Geschmack… besonders weil grad nur in engen Boxershorts stand. Ich antwortete: “Ich hab dich nicht fürs Reden bezahlt… ich bevorzuge eher schweigsames Spielzeug… wenn du verstehst?” Der Gigolo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wie du willst.”, meinte er. “Ist ja schließlich deine Karriere, die du an die Wand fährst.” Ich lachte. Dummer Mann! Mein Dämonenkörper kann diese Substanzen aufnehmen ohne zu zerbrechen. In der Modeagentur von Magedon Narziss in einem separaten Raum versuchte ich grad einer Kundin ein Kleidungsstück, das ich für sie angefertigt hab, zu verkaufen. Es gab nur ein kleines Problem. Ich stellte fest, dass viele Weiber sich einbilden, dass meine Vorliebe für Mannesgeschlecht mich automatisch zu ihren bedingungslosen Freund macht. Einfach ausgedrückt… die hörte nicht auf zu labern. “Ich bin zwar mit meiner Ex ausgegangen wieder, doch ich empfinde doch auch was für ihn …”, quatschte sie. “Hach, es ist ja so schwer den richtigen Jungen zu finden… oder was sagen sie dazu?” Gerade überlegte ich mir, ob ich mich erstmal den guten Ruf Willen zurückhalten sollte… “Wieso schaffe ich es nicht endlich zu finden?” Aber anderseits… müsste ich mir noch länger ihr unerträgliches Gequatsche anhören. “Nun… was soll ich dazu kommentieren?”, begann ich mit ruhiger Stimme. “Mich wundert es ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass sie keinen Kerl finden. Die meisten Männer würden sogar eine Gummipuppe eher vorziehen, denn eine Gummipuppe hält wenigstens die Klappe!” “Was?!”, rief sie empört. “Wie können sie es wagen mich so zu nennen, sie mieser-” Schnell erfasste ich ihre Stirn um ihren Geist zu durchdringen! Als sie in die Starre verfiel, sprach ich in rauer Befehlston: “Weißt du was? Behalt dein Geld! Besaufe dich, kaufe ein Dildo, der breiter ist als deine Faust, lasse dich von fünf Kerlen durchnageln und lass mich auf ewig in Ruhe! Mich interessieren deine Allerweltsprobleme kein Stück… hast du mich verstanden?” “Wie ihr befehlt…”, antwortete sie. Ich nahm ihre Hand weg und sie verließ wortlos den Raum. Zugegeben… ich benutz Hypnose mittlerweile schon oft, um mir das Leben zu erleichtern - besonders bei solchen Nervensägen. Aber hey! Nachteile bringt es mir nicht und niemand hat was davon gemerkt… Nach einigen Stunden hatte ich das Gebäude der Agentur verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu einer Modenschau in der Operhalle, auf der ich eingeladen wurde. Dem Anlass entsprechend trug ich wieder meinen feinen Anzug. Ich ging die eine Straße entlang und kam gerade an einem Polizeiauto vorbei. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches - geschweige denn ernstzunehmend bedrohliches - in einer Stadt wie Magedon. Bis… mir auffiel, dass dieser Polizeiwagen mir langsam hinterherfuhr. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Das Fahrzeug hielt an und drei Männer stiegen aus. Eines der Polizisten war nicht in einen Uniform bekleidet, sondern trug einen Anthrazitfarbenen Mantel. Er war wohl schätzungsweise der Älteste von den drei Polizisten… so um die 40 denke ich. Muskulös von Körperbau. Der Polizist im Mantel kam direkt auf mich zu. Der Gangart… eindeutig den eines Alphatiers. “Algesio?”, fragte er, als er und die zwei anderen Polizisten nun direkt vor mir standen. Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue: “Ja? Wie kann ich den werten Herren hier behilflich sein?” “Mein Name ist Detektiv Erik Harper”, stellte er sich vor und zeigte mir demonstrativ seine Marke. “Ich möchte sie bitten mit uns ins Präsidium zu kommen.” “Hm? Wieso denn?”, fragte ich überrascht. “Naaa… das klären wir wenn wir dort sind….” Ich verstand nicht was los ist. “Und es wäre besser für die Presse, wenn sie freiwillig mit uns kommen… und nicht in Handschellen.” Grrrrr… wie ärgerlich. Na super… jetzt haben mich irgendwelche Menschen in die Wache gebracht und mich ins Vernehmungszimmer gesetzt. Allein saß ich gerade an diesem Tisch, mit ‘nen Billigkaffee in der Hand, ohne das irgendetwas passierte. Den Verdächtigen schmoren lassen… eine typische Taktik. Doch außer, dass ich mich grad zu Tode langweilte erreichten sie bei mir grade nichts. Jedoch fragte ich mich schon was sie von mir wollten. Ich hatte mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen… zumindest nichts was man mir nachweisen könnte. Meine Party und Drogenexzesse sind in den gehobenen Kreisen eher ein offenes Geheimnis. Also kann das schon mal nicht sein. Mord? Hm… ich hab nicht das Interesse an solchen Dingen! Ich will ja schließlich meine Ruhe haben… Also was könnte es sein? Die Tür öffnete sich! “Tut mir leid dass sie so lange warten mussten.”, sagte Detektiv Harper, als das Vernehmungszimmer betrat. Er hielt eine Akte in seinen Händen und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber am Tisch. “Sooo….” Plötzlich schwieg er und blätterte erst einmal die Aktenblätter in Ruhe durch, anstatt mit mir zu reden. Ich murrte. Eigentlich… könnte ich das Problem ganz schnell lösen. Kurz den Detektiv hypnotisieren, sein Gedächtnis löschen und dann hier rausspazieren… Wenn nur nicht diese verflixte Kamera oben links in der Ecke wäre… und die halbdurchsichtige Glasscheibe des Vernehmungszimmers direkt hinter ihm… Er blätterte immer noch… “Also schön!”, unterbrach ich und er schaute auf. “Weshalb bin ich hier?” Endlich sprach er: “Nun… wir ermitteln grad in einen sehr seltsamen Fall einer rechtsextremen Gruppe, die sich vor ca. zweieinhalb Monaten zugetragen hat. Was zum- will er mich komplett veräppeln?! Doch dann redete er weiter: “Eine Organisation, die sich “die Familie” nannte, war lange Zeit bekannt für geplante Massenmorde gegen bestimmte Gruppen. Sie entführten Leute… brachten sie in abgelegene Orte, um sie anschließend hinzurichten… auf vielen Ländern waren wir ihnen schon lange auf den Fersen bis… uns ein anonymer Anruf zu einen stillgelegten Kunststofffabrik am Rande der Stadt brachte.“ Während er so sprach, stand er auf und ging im Raum hin und her. Er fixierte mich mit seinen Blick. So… als ob er mich nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte. “Wir fanden zu unserer Überraschung sämtliche Mitglieder der Gruppe schwerverletzt in eins der Lagerhallen vor, sowie auf den Weg einige der Entführungsopfer, die sich gerade auf der Flucht befanden.” Eine Atempause und ich sagte nichts… tat so als ob ich nicht wüsste wovon er da redet. “Drei der Mitglieder verstarben auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.” Ich schluckte leise. Das heißt wohl, dass mein Gebieter schon weiß wo ich bin… “Nun… die überlebenden Mitglieder weigern sich eine Zeugenaussage zu machen… bis auf die Entführungsopfer.”, fuhr er fort. “Und das was sie uns berichteten war… nun… ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Sie erzählten, dass unter ihnen ein junger Mann war. Schmale Figur… weißes Haar…” Er blickte mich an. “Offenbar ihnen ähnlich.” Ich antwortete: “ Bedaure… ich wüsste nicht, dass ich von eine Gruppe Altnazis entführt worden bin… und meine Arbeitskollegen auch nicht.” “Wie sie meinen…”, entgegnete er und begann auf einmal… zu schmunzeln. “Aber jetzt kommt das aberwitzige! Die Zeugen berichteten, dass dieser junge Mann… sich in eine riesige, gelbäugige Kreatur verwandelte und die Nazis angriff.” Er setzte sich nun leicht auf den Tisch und schaute zu mir rüber. “Was sagen sie dazu?” Nun musste ich lachen. “Wollen sie wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort?”, fragte ich breit grinsend und er nickte. “Das ist wirklich die hirnrissigste Geschichte, die ich gehört hab! Also ehrlich… das glauben sie doch wohl selbst nicht, oder Detektiv?” Ich sah die Verwunderung in seinen Augen und ich fuhr fort: “Ich mein… kommen sie. In ihren Job muss man sich an Indizien und Fakten halten. Sie sind bestimmt kein Mann, der an solchen Quatsch glaubt… oder Mr. Harper?” “Nein… natürlich nicht.”, antwortete er gelassen. “Ich… versuche nur lediglich eine Verbindung herzustellen zwischen den was wir vorgefunden haben und den was die Entführungsopfer zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens gesehen haben… weiter nichts.” Seltsam… dieser Mann schien aus irgendeinem Grund auf mich fixiert zu sein… aber vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein. Leicht beugte ich mich über den Tisch und nahm ein Schluck von den Kaffee. “Für das was die Opfer gesehen haben, habe ich eine Erklärung.”, sagte ich dann. Er entgegnete: “Ich höre.” “Angst und Stress… die Männer waren in Todesgefahr… da spielen die Sinne manchmal ein wenig verrückt… da sieht man schon leicht Dinge, die gar nicht da sind.” “Ja… könnte gut sein… die Entführungsopfer werden eh jetzt psychologisch betreut aufgrund eines möglichen Traumas.” “Sagte ich doch… darauf hätte jeder Grundschüler kommen können!” Zufrieden trank ich meinen Kaffee aus in dem Glauben, dass gleich Ruhe herrscht… bis der Detektiv Harper zu mir sagte: “Interessant, dass wir jetzt von Männern sprechen… wo ich in keiner Zeile davon erwähnt hab!” Ich erstarrte kurz. Zugegeben… das war dumm, aber ich blieb ruhig. Ich lächelte und erklärte ihm: “Ach sehen sie mich doch einfach an… ich bin doch ein kleiner, reicher Modedesigner. Ich wende mich dem Kunst zu… und nicht dem Kämpfen. Ich bin für so was einfach nicht geschaffen… oder glauben sie wirklich, dass so einer eine Chance gegen ‘nen dutzend Schlägernazis hat?” Der Detektiv stand auf und ging zur Glasscheibe. Er blickte nachdenklich… Ich hab ihn wohl überzeugt- Irrtum! “Wissen sie Algesio…”, meinte er, als er sich umdreht. Schon wieder… starrte er mich an. “Menschen können einen echt in Erstaunen versetzen… besonders in Extremsituationen.“ Er kam langsam auf mich zu… “Manche bekommen da schon übermenschliche Kräfte… wenn nicht sogar Dämonische!” Er haute mit beiden Händen fest auf den Tisch, als er sich zu mir am Tisch hinüberbeugte! Er grinste breit und starrte mich an. Und dann… sah ich es… Ein Kreuz, das direkt um seinen Hals hing. Ich wollte es nicht aber… ich war gezwungen darauf zu starren. Er sprach weiter: “Wie dem auch sei… jemand hat drei Menschenleben auf den Gewissen… und auch wenn das Nazis waren, ist es eine schlechte Tat. Und jede schlechte Tat bestrafe ich sofort!” “Keine Indizien… keine Beweise…”, antwortete ich. “Also kein Grund mich festzuhalten!” “Ja… die Befragung ist beendet. Sie können gehen…” Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. “Aber rechnen sie damit, dass wir uns in Zukunft öfters sehen werden!” Als sich die Tür hinter mich schloss, blieb ich kurz stehen. Ich überlegte. Dieser Ermittler… er schien überzeugt zu sein, dass ich was mit der Nazi-Geschichte zu tun hatte. Obwohl die Aussagen der anderen Schwulen eigentlich zu absurd für ihn sein müssten. Zudem schien er dem Christentum anzugehören… aber ein normaler Gläubiger würde sich nicht so sehr auf mich fixieren bei so was. Es sei denn… er weiß was ich bin. Also… ist er vielleicht kein Mensch? Vielleicht ein Engelsjäger? Wenn nicht sogar derselbe? Jemand rempelte mich an! “Pass doch auf!”, sagte ich gereizt, doch es war der Detektiv. Er sagte: “Sorry.”, und ging dann. Ja… meine Überlegung war etwas abwegig. Doch ich hatte schon oft gehört, dass Engeln gern unter den Menschen wandeln, um sie so besser zu beschützen. Gerade wollte ich weitergehen, als mir etwas ins Auge fiel. Ein Zettel… direkt neben mir am Boden. Offenbar hatte es der Detektiv verloren, als er mit mir zusammengestoßen ist. Ich hob den Zettel auf. Moment… da stand etwas geschrieben. Ich schaute es mir genauer an. Auf den Zettel stand: “Wenn du den Frieden haben willst, komme zu diesen Ort: Hellsway 30 / 17:00 Uhr.” Der Detektiv war bereits verschwunden… offenbar eine Absicht wie es schien. Wenn er tatsächlich das ist was ich denke, werde ich halt… mit ihm reden. 'Überraschung' Hellsway war eine Straße, die mich noch etwas weiter aus der Stadt brachte und mich in Richtung der Berge führte. Und die 30... war die Eingang zu einer Mine. Die Mine schien alt und verlassen zu sein. Rechts war ein Schild, wo stand: Einsturzgefährdet, betreten verboten! Hmmm… ungewöhnlicher Treffpunkt. Ich ging rein. Obwohl diese Mine eindeutig verlassen war, funktionierte ein Großteil der Beleuchtung an den Gängen. Als ob von irgendwo noch der Strom laufen würde… Ich stieß nun auf einen großen Minenschacht. Der Schacht war eine riesige Höhle, wo wohl einst viele Rohstoffe abgebaut wurden. Links und rechts sah ich Gleise und weiter hinten einen alten Fahrstuhl. Die Höhle war menschenleer und nur zur Hälfte beleuchtet, als ich sie durchschritt. Plötzlich… ertönte ein Geräusch! Ein Atem… dem eines großen Tiers gleich. Ich blieb stehen und horchte. Etwas schien direkt hinter mir zu sein… Ein lauter Schrei und ein weit aufgerissenes Maul kam auf mich zu! Ich sprang zur Seite und wich dem Ding knapp aus. Es lief an mir vorbei und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Durch die Erschütterung brach ein Teil des Gesteins ab und fiel zur Boden, wo es daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte. “Aaaarrrgh… ziemlich flink für einen Menschen!”, sprach es. Nein… definitiv kein Engelsjäger. Schnell kletterte es die Wand hinauf und kam dann auf einen Felsvorsprung, wo es mich von oben herabschaute. Der Kopf war riesig, aber dennoch menschlich. Sein Körper war länglich und es lief auf vier Paar menschliche Arme. Grünlicher Speichel tropfte aus seinen Mundwinkeln, während es mich mit ebenfalls giftgrünen Augen anstarrte. Der Speichel traf das Gestein am Boden, das augenblicklich mit einen lauten Zischen zu schmelzen begann. Hm, ätzend das Zeug… thumb|left|680px|Na, wer bist denn du? “Ich… hatte ehrlich gesagt jemand anderes erwartet.”, sprach er. “Jupp, find ich auch…”, sprach ich breit grinsend. “Lang nicht gesehen übrigens!” Er blickte überrascht. Meine Überraschung ist schnell gewichen… denn ich kannte ihn. Ich sagte: “Meine Güte, Sputus… hab ich dir nicht schon damals gesagt, dass du dringend ‘ne Diät nötig hast? Ja ich weiß, du frisst die bösartigen Gedanken der Menschen, um dein giftig ätzender Speichel zu produzieren… aber das hat dich wirklich ganz schön fett werden lassen! Und dir noch zusätzliche Arme anwachsen lassen…” Plötzlich spuckte er einen Schwall in meine Richtung! Ich wich zur Seite, sodass sein Speichel nur den Boden neben mir traf. “Bah! Und deine Tischmanieren hast du inzwischen wohl auch verlernt…” Sputus schaute grimmig. “Hrrrrr… keine… Angst…”, stellte er fest. Und ich antwortete: “Nein, nicht wirklich… eher das Bedürfnis nach den größten Kartoffelsack der Welt zu suchen und es dir schnellstmöglich überzustülpen - so hässlich bist du nämlich schon!” Ein zweiter Schwall und wieder wich ich aus! “Ach komm… mehr hast du nicht zu bieten außer dein Mittagessen?” “Grrrrr… schon seit langem hatte Niemand so respektlos mit mir gesprochen!” “Ja… seit über 4000 Jahren schätze ich.” Endlich kam er drauf! “Algesio?”, sprach er mit geweiteten Augen. “Bist du das etwa?!” Ich verbeugte mich schmunzelnd und antwortete: “Ja! Wie er leibt und lebt!” Plötzlich… begann der Dämon Sputus zu lachen: “Aha… aha... haha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh man… deine Menschenhülle sieht wahrlich abgrundtief Scheiße aus!” “Hey… wenigstens trag ich dafür einen schicken Anzug”, entgegnete ich. “Also Sputus… was hast du hier verloren?” “Dasselbe könnt ich dich fragen… ich hatte eigentlich einen Detektiv namens Erik Harper erwartet.” “Ach echt?” “Ja… ich bin nämlich der Leiter eines Menschenhändlerrings, der in Magedon junge Männer, Frau sowie auch kleine Kinder für den sexuellen Gebrauch anbietet. Das bringt jede Menge Geld… und auch bösartige Gedanken. Mein eigentliches Ziel war es ihn wegen einer angeblichen Dealvereinbarung hierher zu locken, um ihn dann zu verschlingen. So wie unzählige Störenfriede zuvor!” “Ah… verstehe… Tja, so wie es aussieht, handelt es sich wohl um ein klitzeeeelkleines Missverständnis meinerseits. Also werd ich dann wohl gehen, bevor der Bulle kommt.” Ich drehte mich um und begab mich zurück zum Gang, von wo ich hergekommen bin. Mit einen leichten Handwink sagte ich noch zum Abschied: “War nett dich wieder zu sehen… und viel Spaß noch beim Polizisten Dinner. Ich-” Plötzlich rannte Sputus los, stellte sich direkt vor dem Gang und brachte es mit einem Kopfschlag zum Einsturz! “GLAUB JA NICHT, DASS DU EINFACH SO GEHEN KANNST!”, schrie er zähnefletschend. “Ähm, doch…”, antwortete ich. “Eigentlich hab ich genau das gedacht.” Langsamen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu… ich machte ein paar Schritte zurück. “Mit dir… hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!”, meinte er. “Erinnerst du dich an den kleinen… Zwischenfall an den östlichen Brennkammern? Damals? Wo du überhaupt kein Zutritt hattest?! UND MICH FÜR LANGE ZEIT ZUM GESPÖTT DES GESAMTEN HÖLLENREICHES GEMACHT HAST???!!!” Ich erinnerte mich: “Ach so… DIESE Geschichte! Ehehehe…” Ich war schon fast an der Wand, doch Sputus kam trotzdem immer näher. “Ach komm schon… das war doch damals nur ein dummer Jugendstreich! Ich war jung… gerade mal 700 Jahre alt… und mir war langweilig! Und ich finde trotzdem, dass dir das hellblau mit dem zartrosa ziemlich gut stand…” Er schlug mit eins seiner Pranken! Ich sprang zur Seite! Im Sprung entledigte ich mich meiner Menschenhülle und sagte: “Du willst doch nicht wegen einer alten Geschichte solch ‘nen Aufstand machen, oder?!” Wortlos nahm er zuerst die Pranke von der Felswand runter, die einen deutlichen Handabdruck hinterlassen hat. Langsam kam er wieder auf mich zu und sprach: “Satan weiß übrigens jetzt, dass du dich in Magedon aufhältst… Er hat dich zum Abschuss freigegeben… weißt du was das bedeutet? Nein? Hehe… jeden höheren Dämon ist es gestattet dich zu töten, sobald sie dich sehen. Und da ich ein höherer Dämon bin… hehe… wird es das allergrößte Vergnügen für mich sein dich auszulöschen.” “Unterschätz mich lieber nicht!”, knurrte ich. “Ich bin in der Menschenwelt bereits hoch angesehen!” “Hmpf! Deine kleinen Tricks mögen dir vielleicht in der Welt der Mensch was gebracht haben… Aber dort unten… stehst immer noch am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette! Raaaaarrrrrgh!!!!!” Sputus stürmte nach vor und ich sprang über ihn. Er knallte gegen die nächste Wand. “Haha! Daneben!”, rief ich. Er spuckte einen erneuten Schwall! Sofort sprang ich nach vorne und schlug zu! Sputus hatte wirklich so einiges drauf… Mehrfach schlug er nach mir… spuckte seinen Schwall… Versuchte mich zu zertreten… zu zermalen… oder gar zu rammen… Und dummerweise schienen ein Großteil der Wunden, die ich ihm zufügte, nicht so sonderlich viel auszumachen. Wieder schlug er zu und ich wich aus! Ich atmetet angestrengt. Der gesamte Minenschacht war bereits verwüstet… Sputus’ Körper von zahlreichen Narben übersät… doch der Dreckssack gab immer noch keine Ruhe! Sein grüner Speichel strömte schon in Massen aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Verdammt, ich war tatsächlich schon erschöpf! Doch dann blickte ich zum Gerüst des alten Fahrstuhls dort… und hatte eine Idee! Ich ging auf allen Vieren über und rannte los. “HIER GEBLIEBEN!”, schrie Sputus und lief mir hinterher. Ich ereichte das Gerüst und begann zu klettern… er ebenfalls. Geschickt konnte ich jeden Angriff von ihn ausweichen… besonders im Gerüstinneren konnte der fette Dämon zwischen den Stahlträgern mich nicht erreichen. Nun hatten wie das oberen Ende dieser Hölle erreicht. Sputus versuchte immer noch nach mir zu greifen. “Komm raus, du Feigling!”, sagte er. Ich sagte: “Gerne!”, und kam hinter der anderen Seite des Gerüstes hervor. Doch als er nach mir schnappen wollte, sprang ich nach unten! Ich hangelte mich an den unteren Teilen des Gerüstes und schlug den ersten Stahlträger kaputt. Dann den nächsten! Und noch mal! Und noch mal! Und noch einmal!!! Sputus versuchte schnell nach unten zu klettern, doch es war zu spät… Der gesamte Gerüst begann wie wild zu wackeln und als ich absprang stürzte alles ein! Staub und Schutt wirbelte sich auf. Als sich die Staubwolke sich langsam legte, sah ich ihn. Sputus… mehrfach aufgespießt von dutzenden Stahlträgern… blutend. Oh ja… Schadenfreude ist die schönste Freude… “Du… Wicht…”, sagte er, während er langsam noch versuchte zu mir zu kriechen. “Verrecke… endlich…” Sein gesamter Körper zitterte bis er schließlich zusammenbrach. Nun rührte er sich gar nicht mehr. Triumphierend sagte ich: “Ha! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht unterschätzen sollst!” Gerade wollte ich weggehen, als… etwas wahrlich Seltsames geschah. Zuerst war es ein grünliches Leuchten… wo sich daraufhin der Körper von Sputus komplett auflöste. Eine Art… grüne Lichtkugel blieb übrig. Diese Kugel schwebte einfach so im Raum. Gerade fragte ich mich was es ist - als es direkt zu mir flog und mich traf! Ich musste sofort würgen… Was auch immer es ist… es ist jetzt in mir und bekommt mir nicht gut. Ich spuckte einen Schwall von meinen Mageninhalt! “Warte mal…”, keuchte ich, denn das Erbrochene… begann das Gestein am Boden zu zersetzen! So wie vorhin Sputus’ Speichel… Ich… hab wohl… seine Kräfte übernommen. Doch wie war das möglich?! Diese Frage musste ich später beantworten… jetzt musste ich hier erstmal zusehen von hier wegzukommen. Ich sah einen zweiten Gang, der allerdings von einer Metalltür versperrt war. Ich überlegte nicht lang, spuckte meine Säure und schmolz das Metall ein, um voranzukommen. Durch unzählige Tafeln, die die Kartenabschnitte des Minensystems abbildeten, fand ich mich gut zurecht und erreichte eins der Ausgänge. Ich fand mich auf einen Art offenen Lagerplatz wieder, wo vereinzelt noch paar Container rum standen und von einem Drahtzaun umschlossen war. Es war schon dunkel. Wenige Schritte weiter sah ich schon die Hauptstraße. Ich wollte schon weitergehen, als ich zum allerersten Mal diese Stimme hörte: “Hallo?” Es schien aus eins der Containern zu kommen. Ich nährte mich dem. Noch mal: “Hallo?” Das war die Stimme eines Kindes. “Wer bist du?”, fragte ich. Kurze Zeit nichts… dann: “Hallo?” Hat der mir nicht zugehört? Egal… ich musste weiter. Doch dann stoppte ich! Mir fiel gerade noch den einen Satz des Detektivs ein… "Und jede schlechte Tat bestrafe ich sofort!" Natürlich könnte meine Annahme falsch sein, aber ich will einen Engel nicht noch mehr provozieren mich zu jagen. Also ging ich zurück. “Tritt ein paar Schritte zurück!”, sagte ich zu dem Kind. Keine Antwort… Hmpf! Wenn er schmelzen will, ist das sein Problem… Ich spuckte meine Säure auf das Metall und die eine Containerwand begann sich langsam aufzulösen. “Da… mihi… velamen!”, sagte ich schnell, um meine menschliche Hülle zu formen. Ein großes Loch ist an der Containerwand entstanden und das Kind ging raus. Es war ein Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haar, der… ein wenig seltsam aussah. Sein Gesicht sah so komisch rundlich… ein wenig flach aus. Augen, Nase… alles sah seltsam aus. Das muss wohl ein sehr hässliches Kind sein. Der Junge schaute mich an. “Also gut…”, begann ich. “Geh Nachhause und so, während ich- hey!” Der Junge… er… umarmt mich einfach?!! Ich stieß ihn weg. “Nein! Du sollst Nachhause gehen hab ich gesagt!”, sprach ich verärgert. Doch der Junge machte es erneut! “Freeeuuunnnddd….”, sagte er nur. “Bist du schwer von Begriff?!”; frage ich und stieß ihn ein zweites Mal weg. “Du sollst Nachhause gehen!” Der Junge sah mich nur verwirrt an… sagte dann ein paar Sekunden später: “Du… mein Freund?” “Ich bin NICHT DEIN FREUND!!!” Der Junge kapierte es einfach nicht… also tat ich folgendes: Ich zeigte ihm meine Dämonengestalt! Ich brüllte laut, um ihn dazu zu bringen zu fliehen. Doch stattdessen… lachte der Junge nur und ahmte mich nach! “Das gibt’s doch nicht…”, brachte ich hervor. Er umarmte mich erneut. “Freund…”, sagte er erneut. Ich stieß ihn nun grober weg. Er fiel nach hinten. Jetzt hatte ich genug. Ich wollte losrennen, um ihn abzuschütteln, doch der Junge lief mir dummerweise hinterher und versuchte mich erneut zu umarmen. Und egal was ich tat… es schien so, als ob der Junge nicht begriff, dass vor ihn ein leibhaftiger Dämon stand. “Ich hatte schon einiges erlebt…”, unterbrach eine Stimme lachend. “Aber, dass ein Dämon vor meinen Menschenjungen Angst hat, hab ich noch nie gesehen, hehe…” Diese Stimme… Eranas! Der Engelsjäger stand auf eins der Laternen an der Hauptstraße und hatte uns beobachtet. Ich hielt inzwischen den Jungen am Kopf fest, der immer noch stur versuchte mich zum umarmen. “Ich wusste nicht, dass er so furchteinflößend für dich ist.”, witzelte er und sprang dann nach unten. “Sehr witzig!”, antwortete ich, während ich immer noch versuchte mir diesen Jungen von Leibe zu halten. “Ich hab - Lässt du mich mal endlich zufrieden?! - mir nur ungewollt eine Zecke eingefangen. Eine LÄSTIGE Zecke um genauer zu sein.” Sofort zog Eranas sein Schwert! Er sprach: “Noch ein falsches Wort über das Geschöpf Gottes und ich vernichte auf der Stelle!” “Uuuuuhhhh… Geschöpf Gottes? Dann sage mir doch Engel…” Ich warf den Jungen zu ihm! “Was an diesen Geschöpf kaputt ist?!” Schnell fing er den Jungen auf, während dieser ihn daraufhin ebenfalls verwirrt anschaute. “Hallo!”, sagte er grinsend. Ist dieses Kind nicht mal über einen Engel verwirrt?! Eranas fragte mich: “Was soll an ihn nicht stimmen? Gottes Geschöpfe sind vollkommen.” “Ach ja? Und wie viele Geschöpfe Gottes wollen einen Dämon umarmen?”, entgegnete ich. “Was sagst du da?” Er wendete sich dem Jungen zu, der gerade in meine Richtung schaute und erneut das Brüllen nachahmte. “Hey, mein Kind…”, sprach er ruhig und beugte sich zu ihm. “Sieh mich an… hey… sieh mich an…” Der Junge schaute nun langsam zu ihm. “Wie heißt du denn?” “K-kevin…”, antwortete er. “Ein schöner Name…”, erwiderte der Engelsjäger. “Ich bin Eranas. Weißt du… was ich bin?” Kevin blickte auf seine Flügel und griff danach. Er antwortete zu Eranas dann nur: “Federn…” “Ja… da sind Federn.” “Federn… schön… Ich mag schön…” Eranas richtete sich auf und blickte dann wieder in meine Richtung. “Mit dem Kind ist alles in Ordnung.”, erklärte er. “Er ist nur… krank.” Ich fragte: “Krank? Hmmm… für mich sieht der Junge ganz fit aus - bis auf sein komisches Gesicht natürlich.” Der Engel schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: “Die Menschen nennen es das Down Syndrom. Kinder wie Kevin können ihre Umwelt nicht mit ihren Verstand erfassen. Er versteht weder was du bist… noch was ich bin…” “Also kurz gesagt: Er ist ein Schwachkopf.” Sofort warf er sein Schwert in meine Richtung und ich wich aus! Das Schwert bohrte sich durch den Zaun. “Nächstes Mal ziel ich besser…”, meinte er. Er ging wieder zu den Jungen und nahm ihn hoch. Ich fragte: “Moment… was hast du vor?” “Der Schutz von Gottes Geschöpfen hat nun mal Vorrang. Ich bringe das Kind zu seiner Familie.”, erklärte er. “Nächstes Mal, Dämon… hast du nicht so viel Glück!” Er verschwand mit den Jungen in seinen Armen und das Schwert am Zaun löste sich auf. Polizeisirenen ertönten. Nun musste ich wirklich abhauen! ______________________________________________________________________________ “Gestern wurde der Versteck ein Menschenhändlerrings in eins der stillgelegten Minen um Magedon entdeckt. Der Anführer der Organisation mit den Namen Hendrik Sput war verschwunden, doch es wurde jede Menge Blut unter einen eingestürzten Minenfahrstuhl gefunden. Er wird zurzeit für Tod erklärt. Eins der vermissten Kinder mit den Namen Kevin D. wurde überraschenderweise am frühen morgen mitten in der Innenstadt gesichtet und zurück zu seinen Eltern gebracht. Die polizeilichen Ermittlungen laufen weiter.” Ich war wieder in einer Modenschau. Alles wie immer. Meine Kollektionen wurden bestaunt… Ich wurde bewundert… Und kein Polizist ging mir auf die Nerven… Im Backstage war ich gerade und ein paar Fans zu empfangen. Zwei Personen kamen dann zu mir… ein Mann und eine Frau. “Oh, Algesio.”, sagte die Frau. “Ich bin wirklich so froh, sie hier zu treffen.” “Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, meine Liebe.”, antwortete ich schmunzelnd und küsste ihre Hand. Der Mann erklärte: “Wir haben wirklich all unsere Ersparnisse zusammengekratzt, um die Backstage Karten zu besorgen.” “Treue Fans wohl?”, vermutete ich. Doch plötzlich meinte die Frau zu mir: “Ähm nicht ganz… unser Sohn wollte sie sehen.” “Ähm… euer Sohn?” “Ja! Ich… kann es mir auch nicht ganz erklären. Er hatte sie auf eins meiner Modezeitschriften gesehen und war ganz versessen darauf zu ihnen zu kommen. Dabei kann er nicht einmal gut lesen… aber er ist wirklich ein lieber, aufgeweckter Junge.” Nicht er, oder? Doch schon tauchte er auf! Kevin umarmte mich sofort vor allen Leuten. “Freund…”, sagte er erneut. Ich versteifte kurz. Vor den ganzen Leuten würde es nicht gut aussehen ihn wegzustoßen. Also… lächelte ich und sprach: “Was für… ein lieber Junge.” Nun… ich hab jetzt ne Zecke. Aber zumindest hab ich dafür die Kräfte eines höheren Dämons übernohmen, was es erträglich macht. Ich bin jetzt stärker geworden… und das gefällt mir. Ich muss nur noch herausfinden wieso… und was das seltsame Mal an meiner linken Hand zu bedeuten hat. Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord